thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Unexpected Romance
Clea, Vitani and Kiara were out taking a walk to the waterhole to spend some quality sister time together. Nala had agreed to watch Belee and Denahi, so Kiara was cub-free for the day. "Thank you," Vitani said, "for including me in this." Kiara smiled at her sister-in-law. "Of course, Tani. You're my sister and I love you." Vitani smiled back, and said, "Thank you, Kiara, I love you too." When they reached the waterhole, they settled down and started talking. "What does love feel like?" Vitani asked. "Love is a wonderful feeling. When you love someone, you feel like you can do anything," Kiara replied. "I've never been in love," Vitani told her. "Tani, when you find love, you'll know what it is," Clea said. "Kiara, what's it like to be a mother?" Vitani asked. "It's the most wonderful feeling in the world. I've felt maternal love before with Kion, but the love I have for Denahi and Belee is like no other love I've ever felt." Just then, Clea noticed a lion who was watching them from a short distance away. She nudged Kiara and gestured towards him. She and Kiara smiled when they noticed the lion was watching Vitani. "Vitani, look over there," Kiara said, gesturing to the lion. Vitani looked in the direction Kiara gestured to. "Clea, who is that?" she asked. "He's a friend of Kopa's," she answered, "his name is Kora." "He seems to be interested in you," Kiara added. "Kiara, I feel funny," Vitani said. Clea and Kiara exchanged an amused look. "Sweetie," Kiara said, "you're in love." "What do I do now?" Vitani asked. "You get up and you go talk to him," Clea answered. Vitani slowly got up and walked over to the lion. Kiara and Clea grinned, then departed to give them some privacy. When Vitani reached him she cleared her throat to announce her presence, the young lion looked up and smiled. "Hi," he said, "I'm Kora. What's your name?" "I'm Vitani." "Well, Vitani, would you like to take a walk?" Kora asked. "I'd love too," Vitani answered. Smiling, the two of them entwined tails and departed. Kiara and Clea emerged from their hiding place. "Great work in telling Kopa to make sure Kora was at the waterhole the same time we were," Kiara said. "And great work in telling Tani what love is," Clea told her. Smiling the two of them thumped tails and headed back to Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Vitani and Kora were talking about their childhood. " Vitani I have something to ask you," Kora said. " what is it?" Vitani asked. " Vitani I've only known you for a short while, but I love you" Kora answered, Vitani was stunned into silence for a minute, she took a deep breath, " I love you too Kora," Vitani said shyly, " Vitani will you be my mate?" Kora asked, " yes I'd love too" she answered, She and Kora departed for Pride Rock to deliver the good news When they reached it they went inside, " how'd it go?" Kiara asked, " it went fine, we have good news" Vitani answered, " what is it?" Clea asked. " we're getting married" Kora announced. " that's great news," Kovu said coming over and nuzzling his sister. " Zazu fetch Rafiki" Simba ordered. " Kiara, Clea will you be my lionesses of honor?" Vitani asked, " of course, Tani we'd love to" Clea answered. " Belee will you be my flower cub sweetheart?" Vitani asked her niece. "Yes Aunty" Belee answered. " Kopa, will you be my best lion?" Kora asked. " Denahi will you be the wreath bearer?" Vitani asked. " yes, Aunty," Denahi said. " yes I'd be honored" Kopa agreed. " what about me?" Kion asked. " Precious one you're going to be the escort," Vitani said. "What's an escort?" Kion asked. "It means you escort Belee down the path" Kiara explained, Rafiki Appeared in the entrance to the den. "Are we ready Vitani?" he asked. "Yes Rafiki," she said handing Belee a clump of flowers. Smiling Rafiki went outside to tell the animals and Simba and Nala started to lead the procession outside, With Kopa and Clea following. " I love you Vitani," Kovu said pressing his muzzle to Vitani's cheek. " I love you too," Vitani said, returning his affection. Kiara nuzzled her sister before she entwined her tail with Kovu's and heading outside. "Go on, precious ones, it's your turn," Vitani told Belee and Kion. Belee and Kion entwined tails and followed Belee's parents, "Are you ready?" Kora asked. "If you are," Vitani answered. Smiling the two of them entwined tails and went outside. When they reached the end of the path they bowed their heads and Rafiki shook his staff over them, Kora and Vitani rubbed muzzles and the animals cheered. Vitani said her goodbyes to her family, and the two of them departed for their honeymoon. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:Love Stories